A Love Story
by xXJammieXx
Summary: Mia Montez nails an audition and gets signed with Roque Records.She meets Carlos Garcia and soon all members of BTR get a crush on her.Soon problems happen around her and BTR and love is always the issue.The next story is called "Rivals"
1. Chapter 1: First Day in LA

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or their songs or the characters from the show…I wish I did! Haha.

Chapter One: First Day in L.A

I've always loved singing and playing my guitar. I've been singing since I could talk and playing the guitar since I was five. Before my mom died she taught me how to play the guitar. She died last year just before my sixteenth birthday. My older brother Mike and I inherited love for music from our mother. When I was younger I'd always say, "Mommy I want to be a singer just like you!" Maybe she wanted the same for me since she always used to sing with me and taught me how to play the guitar.

I know my dad saw parts of my mother in me and knew how much my mother inspired me after her death because we were now on our way to an audition for me. My dad parked the car and we entered the building. After waiting a few hours, it was finally my turn.

"Mia Montez!", a loud voice boomed my name.

"Knock 'em dead sis"' Mike smiled.

I quickly entered, not wanting to anger anyone. I found a large man wearing orange shades sitting at a desk. Gustavo Roque. If I could make him love my voice I could fulfill my dream and my mother's dream. I sang "Whataya Want From Me?" by Adam Lambert. I put my all into it. Yeah it was a guy's song, but so what? I love it. I felt my long dark brown hair stick to my face from nervous sweat. Gustavo smiled.

I'll see you in L.A Miss Montez", he said.

"Oh my gosh? Really? Thank you so much!", I felt tears in my eyes. Out of all the girls who came in they chose me. I did it mom.

After packing, my dad, Mike and I were in L.A two days later. The limo picked us up at the airport and took us to the Palm Woods hotel. My dad told me to feel free to explore and that he'd put everything away. I knew he wanted me to enjoy this. Mike saw a pretty blonde walk by and smirked. Mike knew he had no problem since he was good looking. My brother and I both had our father's dark brown hair and our mother's hazel eyes. My hair also had some natural light auburn highlights, also from my mother.

"See ya later little sis", Mike said following the blonde and leaving me alone to fend for myself. Not that I mind. I sighed and turned my head, looking around. After walking around I found myself at the pool. After being there for only about two minutes I saw a short tanned boy with dark hair staring at me. Well, he would seem short to many people but he was about two or three inches taller than me. He had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. Before I knew it he was walking up to me with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hi, I'm Carlos Garcia", he offered his hand to me.

"Umm, hi, I'm Mia Montez", I took his hand in mine and shook it. I felt a slight shock up my arm. Not knowing if he felt it too, I dropped my hand to my side. He looked like he was going to choke.

"You're Mia?", his chocolate brown eyes widened. "Gustavo said you were coming today but I didn't know it was you!" I laughed.

"Yes, I'm Mia. Is that a bad thing?", I smiled at him.

"No! Not at all!" Suddenly a boy with blondish-brownish hair patted Carlos on the back.

"Hey Carlitos!" then he looked at me, his emerald green eyes were checking me out. "Who's this?"

"This is Mia, Mia this is Kendall", Carlos smiled. He had such a cute smile. It made my heart flip.

"So you're Mia, huh?", Kendall said. I nodded and gave him a look that said 'What's that supposed to mean?' Understanding my look, Kendall said, "Gustavo just told us not to try anything, good thing I made no promises! You're really pretty."

"Thank you", was all I said. "Well, I should be going now. It was nice meeting you Kendall, you too Carlos" ,I felt myself blush as I said Carlos' name. Why was I blushing already? I just met him! But wow, he's really cute.. _'Mia get it together!'_ I told myself. _'You don't have anytime for a boyfriend out here! It's strictly business!'_ I couldn't keep this promise to myself. Yes I wanted to launch my music career quickly, but I also wanted a boyfriend. I never had my first kiss. Yeah I dated other guys but every guy I had dated I told them I wasn't going to give them my first kiss if I felt that I wasn't meant to share it with them. Maybe, just maybe I could find that guy for me out in L.A.

After I had left the guys and returned to the room, Mike broke me out of my mental argument with myself by asking where I had been. I told him I met people I might be in the studio with. What I didn't tell him was that I was interested in one on my first day in L.A…

**So how did you like chapter 1? I hope it was good! This is my first story and I was feeling kind of weird about it. I had Mia get interested in Carlos because he's the only one on the show who always seems to be alone. Well I'm writing Chapter 2 right now! Please Review! ^-^ **


	2. Chapter 2: A Love Song

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or their songs or the characters from the show…I wish I did! Haha.

Chapter Two: A Love Song

After a few days of being in L.A, the boys made sure I was comfortable. On my second day Carlos showed me where we record our music, and introduced me to Logan and James, the other two members of the band he was a part of, Big Time Rush. He also introduced me to Kelly, Gustavo's assistant. She was really nice. I introduced the boys to my older brother Mike and my father. My dad said he didn't like them because of the way they stared at me. I told him he was imagining things, they were just my friends.

I had my iPod on with my headphones on and blasted my music. I started to sing along to the music that was currently playing as I walked down to the pool. "Stickwitu" by The Pussycat Dolls.

"I don't wanna go another day,

So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.

Seems like everybody's breakin' up,

They're throwin' their love away.

But I know I got a good thing right here,

That's why I say...hey

Nobody gon love me better

I'ma stickwitu forever

Nobody gon take me higher

I'ma stickwitu

You know how to appreciate me

I'ma stickwitu, my baby

Nobody ever made me feel this way,

I'ma stickwitu"

I felt strong hands on my shoulders and I jumped and screamed lightly. I turned around to see Carlos smiling.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you", he scratched the back of his head.

"No it's okay Carlos", I smiled back at him.

"You know", he began, "you're really good."

"Thanks, my mom sang that song to my dad. People were trying to break them up but my mom made sure he knew that he was the only one for her."

"So your mom is a singer too? Now I want to hear her voice too." I looked down and he knelt down to look at my face. "What's wrong Mia?"

"You cant hear her sing. No one can, not anymore.. She died last year in a car accident just before my birthday.. It was a drunk driver.." Before I knew it I was crying.

"Mia don't cry. I'm sorry", he almost sounded as if he were going to cry.

"Don't, its ok, you didn't know Carlos. I'll just stay here and sing maybe swim later."

"Ok, I'll leave you alone. And Mia, I really am sorry." his chocolate brown eyes looked sad then he smiled and I knew he was ok.

A few months later

The boys and I have gotten really close these past few months. Soon they all knew my story. That my mom had died and we were barely getting by until I nailed my audition. Now we were doing way better. Gustavo likes to call the boys and I "DOGS!" all the time when we have to be in the studio but eventually you get used to this life. It can be hectic and you have to be in the studio the minute Gustavo has a song so he can it in to Griffon, Gustavo's boss.

Gustavo has been getting me to sing some songs for my self titled debut album but now he wants me to sing a love song. I've tried and tried but Gustavo says I need to be better. The boys were there listening to me as I tried to get better but then the big question came.

"Mia, have you ever been in love?" Kelly asked when she pushed the button to speak while I was in the recording booth.

I paused. "Um, I don't know."

Kelly gave me a smile. "Have you even gotten your first kiss?"

I felt my face erupt in in pink as my hazel eyes widened. Did she really ask me that in front of the boys? They were right there! I shook my head and soon after the boys huddled together and began talking. What was going on?

"Get out the booth Mia", Gustavo said "You need to be in love to sing a love song!" he roared. "Griffon wants a love song on this album so go out there and fall in love!"

I got out the booth and cocked an eyebrow. "It's not that easy Gustavo"

"Well make it easy!" he roared once again. Did I say you get used to this life? Well you do, just not Gustavo. The boys have been here longer so they knew Gustavo better.

"Fine", I muttered and walked out.

"That was a bit harsh", I heard Logan say from the other side of the door.

"That was a bit harsh", I heard Gustavo mock him, "I don't care!"

What do you do when your boss wants you to fall in love or you can be possibly fired? I have no idea. Soon I heard a tap on my door but Mike had gotten up to get it. Maybe it was one of his dates.

"Yeah she's over there" I heard Mike say. Soon Logan appeared in my room.

"Sorry how Gustavo was acting earlier. You get used to it." he laughed a little.

"The four of you got used to that?" I laughed, "That's hard to believe."

"How about I take you out for ice cream to make it up to you?" he flashed his pearly whites.

"Really? Do I even get sprinkles?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh ha-ha" he said mockingly, "Only if you're good."

Soon Logan and I were at Baskin Robbins, my favorite place to get ice cream. I told Logan this a few months ago and I was surprised he remembered.

I got chocolate ice cream and Logan got strawberry. We talked and laughed. He told me about all the silly things he and the boys did and how he pranked himself on their own prank holiday. I laughed so hard.

"Thanks Logan", I said lightly after taking another bite of my chocolate ice cream.

"Huh? For what?" he asked.

"For making me laugh. I haven't laughed this much since my mom died.." my voice trailed off. I felt Logan put his arm around me and lift my chin with his free hand. He looked at me and smiled. His eyes were a chocolate brown just like Carlos'. I felt my self get lost in his eyes as if I dove into an ocean.

"It's my pleasure. I don't want to see you sad Mia"

His face was inches away from my own and soon our lips met. This was Logan who kissed me, the one everyone described as the complete opposite of James, the ladies man. Yeah Logan is extremely cute and has a beautiful voice but it felt wrong. Suddenly I realized what was happening. I broke our kiss and pushed him then pointed my finger at him.

"Thief!"

Logan looked surprised and hurt. "What are you talking about?"

"You stole my first kiss! Thief!" I knew I was being dramatic but I really wanted my first kiss to be with someone I had strong feelings for. Logan was a great guy but I didn't feel like my first kiss was supposed to be with him.

"I-I'm sorry Mia.." Logan looked really hurt. Not because I pushed him, but because I broke our kiss.

"Logan it's ok", I sighed, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, I'm sorry Mia. I really like you but I should have waited until I was sure you felt the same way…" his voice trailed off and his eyes wandered. I followed his eyes to the entrance of Baskin Robbins to see Carlos walk in. His lips were parted slightly. I guess he saw the whole thing. He looked a little mad, then his face returned to it's normal cheery nature.

"Mia, Logan, you're a couple? You've been keeping it a secret?" he asked looking at me instead of Logan.

"Carlos no were-" Logan cut me off.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked. What was going on?

Carlos turned his head to look at Logan. "Because you guys are my friends" he replied. "And if you're dating and it's going well then Mia can sing her song." At his last few words he sighed.

"Carlos we're not dating." I finally answered without being cut off.

"Then why did he kiss you?" He was beginning to sound like Mike and I didn't like it. Mike was over protective all my life and I love him for that but there were times he wouldn't shut up. Some things just weren't his business. Yeah I was interested in Carlos but I think what just happened between Logan and I should stay between Logan and I.

"Because I like Mia" Logan quickly answered. Whoa way to step out of the shy nerd category Logan.

"Well.." Carlos began but then he paused, "Fine.." he turned around and left. What was his problem? Was he hanging around Mike too much? Or.. Carlos likes me? I had no idea.

"Sorry about that Mia" Logan said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"No, no it's ok Logan."

Later we were back at Roque Records because Gustavo tried to ask me to sing the song again. I tried but he said it was still no good. They stopped the music and Carlos stepped forward and pressed the button so I could hear him talk.

"Hey Mia, remember a few months ago when you were singing that song your mom sang to your dad?" I nodded. "Use that emotion you had when you sang."

"Carlos that was different, it was my parent's love, not my own."

"Mia, think of your parent's love then. Love is love right?" I heard Kendall's voice say. I saw him standing behind Carlos.

"I believe in you" Carlos said, his dark brown eyes staring into mine.

"Ok", I nodded. "Play the music" This song I was singing wasn't my own. The other songs on the album were. Gustavo thought if I remade another artist's song people would recognize it and it would get me some attention. He asked me what song I would like to remake which was odd considering Gustavo thought we were always wrong. I chose "One Word" by Elliott Yamim. He was my mother's favorite artist and this was my favorite song.

"This one's for you" I said into the mic just before the music started.

Soon I was up to the chorus.

"One word

Is all I need to say exactly how I feel

One word

A single word that's from the heart and keeps it real

One word

And baby I know this one fits you to a tee

One word

All I can say is amazing"

**Ok here's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! I think it's still short so I'll make Chapter 3 longer and with more drama! :]**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or their songs or the characters from the show…I wish I did! Ha-ha

Chapter 3:Truth Revealed

After I sang the song all the boys told me it was great. Even Gustavo said it was good. Whoa, big shocker.

The next day the guys had to shoot their music video to "Till I Forget About You" one of my favorite songs from them. Who am I kidding? I love all their songs. I sat in a seat watching them on set. They were amazing and got me really excited. I couldn't wait until Gustavo said I was ready for my own music video. After a few hours the guys were finally done.

"You guys were a amazing!" I said giving each of my best friends a hug.

"Thanks" James said, pulling out his lucky comb and began to comb his hair. "All that jumping at the end messed up my hair" I laughed and shook my head. Soon Jo and Camille arrived with water and handed it to the boys. Jo and Camille were my girlfriends here in L.A. They were both aspiring actresses. Well Camille was anyway. Jo already had many parts in movies. Camille didn't. She over-reacts sometimes when she acts.

"You guys were great!" Jo said, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Thanks" Kendall said. "We're going to change and well meet you outside."

The girls and I left and started talking outside. Jo admitted she likes Kendall and Camille admitted she likes Logan, which was pretty obvious to everyone since she's always smacking him and then kissing him. Nutcase.

"So, Mia," Jo said smiling, "We said who we like, who do you like?"

I trust Jo and Camille but I felt weird telling them. I knew they thought it was Logan since Camille glared at me. 'In my defense, Logan kissed me.' I thought to myself as I felt Camille's glare. I turned to face Camille.

"I don't like Logan. He's just my friend. And that day at Baskin Robbins he kissed me and I pushed him away, honest truth." Camille must have liked my answer since she smiled and looked at Jo who was now glaring at me.

"Relax, I don't like Kendall either." I shook my head. 'He's cute but have you seen those eyebrows?' I thought. Ok now I just sound harsh.

"Kendall's nice but I don't see him that way." These girls were like mountain lions. It made me glad that I didn't like either boy.

"So, who DO you like then?" Jo asked me, raising her eyebrows. I stood quiet but then both girls took a step closer as if they thought I whispered it but I didn't. I cleared my throat.

"Carlos" I finally answered.

"Carlos?" both girls said in unison. I nodded.

"We expected you to like James" Camille said, her voice still shocked. I shook my head, my brown hair and auburn highlights moved around my face. After some silence, Jo finally spoke. "Mia could you go get the boys? They're taking forever."

"Ok", I said as I opened the door to the studio. I walked around for a while looking for them. Then I asked Kelly who was getting ready to leave with Gustavo. She told me they were in their dressing room. I said "Thanks" and made my way to the door labeled 'Big Time Rush'. I heard loud voices coming from the other side of the door.

"How could you do that?" I heard Carlos' voice say.

"I won, fair and square, so I can ask her out!" I heard Logan yell at Carlos. Were they talking about me?

"I told you guys not to make any games about this! I like her!" I heard Carlos yell back.

"I cant find a girl that I like and when I do I cant have her because YOU like her?" Logan yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys, I think she likes me", This time it was James' voice.

"And what about me? I was the first to flirt with her!" I noticed this was Kendall's voice.

"You told her she was cute, big deal Kendall! The same day I introduced you to her I told you I liked her! That's why I went to talk to her before I knew she was new girl Gustavo signed!" Carlos' voice boomed. Now I knew they were talking about me.

"Well James said whoever gets her first kiss can ask her out" Logan said matter of factly. My plan was to knock on the door and act like I hadn't heard anything, but after hearing this I was pissed. When I get this angry I usually start to cry. I felt hot tears around my eyes, I tried blinking them away but I couldn't. I trusted all of them and they played a game with me. I slammed open the door and my eyes went straight to Logan.

"Mia, what's wr-"

"Shut up! You played a little game with me!" I turned and looked at all of them in turn, my eyes hot and burning with tears. "All of you! I thought you were my friends! Who ever kisses me first huh?" I said the last part looking at James. "Why didn't you all act like normal guys and try to get to know me and see if I could like you! Or see if you could like me for me!" That was it, my tears had fallen and I turned and ran out the door. I was never the type of girl to run out of a room crying. I was usually tougher than this. Maybe it was because I had trusted them all. As I ran past Camille and Jo I realized something. Why was I mad at Carlos? He clearly didn't want them to play that game with my heart. As if someone had read my thoughts I Carlos' voice calling my name. But my legs wouldn't stop. I kept running fast. I wasn't on the track team back at school for nothing after all. Somehow Carlos had caught up to me and grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Mia.." he said softly. When I didn't say anything he continued. "Mia, the guys are sorry for what happened. We didn't mean for you to hear that."

"Oh, so we were all going to keep going on with our lives without me knowing you were all playing this game with me?" I snapped.

Carlos' chocolate brown eyes saddened as he looked at me. "I tried to stop them Mia, I really did. That day I saw you at Baskin Robbins with Logan I lost it. I thought you liked him too. I thought when you pushed him it was a joke." Up in the sky the clouds were gathered and turning a smoky gray.

"Maybe we should go back inside Mia", he pleaded. I shook my head and stood my ground. I didn't care if it was going to rain. I wasn't ready to seem them yet. I didn't know what I would say this time. Not that what I said earlier was harsh. I just held back.

He nodded. "Fine, we'll stay here." He put his hands in mine and I felt light bolts of electricity shoot up my arms. If he felt it too he wasn't letting it show.

"Mia I didn't want them to do that to you. I know how much you trust all of us. I would never do that to you. The guys are really sorry. Talk to them, for me?" He did a puppy dog face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, for you" I paused, thinking of an excuse, "Only because you helped me with the song." I raised my eyebrows as I said it. Soon rain drops began to slowly fall down on us. One landed on my nose and Carlos released one of my hands and wiped the raindrop off my nose with his thumb. He then tucked my hair behind my ear and then slowly moved it to my cheek. He made me feel warm inside with that one touch. Slowly our faces were moving closer to each other.

"Mia! We're sorry!" I heard James' voice. Carlos and I jumped away from each other. 'REALLY? NOW YOU WANT TO SAY SORRY?' my thoughts screamed. Putting on a decent smile I looked at him.

"It's ok, Carlos told me you guys feel bad. I know its because you all like me. Don't worry. We're cool. Still friends?" I extended my hand but he grabbed it instead and pulled me into a hug. Then Kendall hugged me, then Logan. Just over Logan's shoulder I saw Carlos with a sad expression on his face. They ruined my real first kiss. 'I hate you guys' I thought, but instead I said "I love you guys, you're my best friends" _'_I hate you guys!' I kept thinking to myself. By now the rain was falling faster. This would have been the perfect first kiss if Logan didn't steal my first kiss and if they didn't choose now to feel bad. Their guilt couldn't wait until tomorrow?

Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos were all still trying to get me to go out with them and Mike noticed this. He didn't like leaving me alone with them unless it was at work. Sometimes Mike would tag along and talk to them but I guess they all knew why Mike was there. Carlos and Kendall were the only one brave enough to talk to me while Mike was around. Mike never liked guys around me. Mike always gave my old boyfriends glares or warning glances. Well to be fair, I didn't like most of his girlfriends. For some reason some of them hated me. When ever Mike noticed this, he'd break up with them saying "If you can't accept my sister you can't accept me, sorry this isn't working out." I always thought he did this because I look a lot like mom, but when I would ask he'd just say "If they can't put up with you how are they going to put up with me? Ha-ha." In some ways, he's the perfect brother.

When I got to the studio, with Mike following me, Gustavo told me that Big Time Rush wants me on their album. My hazel eyes grew larger and I nodded.

"Gustavo I would love that!" I turned around and hugged my older brother. Getting on Big Time Rush's album was a good thing for me since they were getting a lot of exposure. If people like my voice on their album they would get interested in me and put up my popularity rates with Big Time Rush's.

"That's great Mia!" Mike said as he lifted me and twirled me around like he did when we were younger.

"Gustavo, was this your idea?" I said a bit curious.

"No it was one of the dog's ideas. I wrote a new song perfect with all this love around you and the dogs!" He seemed happy. But love with me and the 'dogs'? Wow even Gustavo knew about the guy's little game even though Kendall and Carlos told me Gustavo said not to try anything on my first day in L.A Soon Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were all in the recording booth with me. The song Gustavo had written is titled "Count On You" I sang the beginning.

Now I'm about to give you my heart

But remember this one thing

I've never been in love before

So you gotta go easy on me

Oddly enough, while I was singing I found myself staring at Carlos. Just as the song said, I never had been in love before. Just then Carlos looked at me and smiled. I blushed and when Kendall's part was over I sang again looking at the mic and nothing else.

Don't hurt me

Desert me

Make me sorry

I never counted on you

1,2,3,4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you

When the song was over and Gustavo said it was perfect I grabbed my things and walked out with Mike. Carlos walked in front of me, blocking my path.

"Excuse me?" it was more of a question than a statement. What was he doing?

"Mike can I talk to Mia for a bit?" He looked at my brother who looked at me. I mouthed "its ok" and he nodded and left after saying he'd meet me in the car.

"Mia.." Carlos said my name softly, just as he did before during our almost kiss. "I'm sorry about before, when the guys interrupted us." He smiled and laced his fingers in mine and like those previous times I felt a bolt run though my arms. "Mia, I really like you. And I have since the first day I met you. It was jealously that got to me that day I saw you with Logan. I'm sorry if I over reacted." He frowned.

"No big deal Carlos. And I really like you too, but I don't know if it's such a good idea for us to be together since we work at the same place, and we live in the same hotel, and what if we do get together and we break up? We'll see each other eve-" Just then I was cut off by Carlos' lips meeting mine. At first I was shocked but then his arms wrap around my waist and I moved my arms around his neck. It felt right. It wasn't as good as our almost kiss in the rain would have been, but it was perfect. This was my **real** first kiss.

**Well here's Chapter 3 guys! I hope you enjoyed it! This isn't the end yet! There's more to come! I typed this at 12 in the morning I really hope you like it. I was actually listening to "Count on You" while typing this so i decided to throw it in there. lol Please Review ^-^ **


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Big Time Rush or their songs or the characters from the show…I wish I did! Ha-ha**

Chapter Four: Surprises 

Carlos and I were now an item. And Carlos loved to make sure everyone knew it. He would kiss me in front of guys he said had wanted me back when I first arrived at the Palm Woods. The only two people he didn't dare show it to were my brother and my father. He knew Mike was over protective and that my father hated any boy who liked me. My father might threaten Carlos if he found out he was my boyfriend. When Mike and my dad weren't looking, Carlos and I would sneak kisses or loving glances at each other. Eventually Kendall, James and Logan found out, to their disappointment. We were all still friends though. I had told Kendall and Logan about Jo and Camille having crushes on them and they were interested. Well Kendall was anyway. Couldn't blame Logan. Camille is cool but she **can** be a nutcase at times. Logan admitted he still liked me, which got Carlos jealous when I smiled and said it was ok. Everything was going great.

I touched my locket my mother had planned to give me before she died. My dad found it among my mother's things with a letter with all her love in it. The locket was heart shaped with small diamonds outlining the edges. On the inside was a picture of my mother holding my brother and I. But instead of looking at the camera we were all looking at one another. I was five and Mike was six when this was taken. I remembering telling her it was my favorite picture. The other side was empty. Just touching it made me feel like my mother was with me. Everyone who knew me knew that this was my only connection to her now. Carlos kissed my cheek when he saw me touch the locket.

"I'm here for you" ,he whispered into my ear.

"I know", I whispered back.

Three months later

Big Time Rush had to go to their album release party and I was invited but I couldn't go. I had to stay and record more songs so Gustavo wouldn't get fired. 'Jerk' I thought. Him and Griffon were both jerks for making me stay here instead of being with my boyfriend and my friends at the party. Griffon is rich and wants more money and Gustavo is using me to keep his job. He only picked me since Big Time Rush has to be at their own party and he couldn't tell the 'dogs' to get in the studio. I sighed. I began to wonder what Carlos was doing at the party when Gustavo yelled at me for slacking off.

After a few hours at the studio I finally got back to the hotel and dropped on my bed. "Ugh" I groaned as my face fell straight into the pillow. Then I felt my phone vibrate. I got an incoming call from Carlos and I answered.

"Hey", I said happily.

"I left the party, wanna hang out?" He sounded weird. He normally sounded happy and energetic, but now he sounded off and a little groggy.

"Carlos are you okay?" I heard the worry in my own voice.

"Why are you screaming?" He sounded angry this time.

"Carlos where are you?" I asked concerned.

"I said stop screaming! I'm outside the Palm Woods" I hung up on him and ran downstairs. I didn't care that I was barefoot. I looked around and there he was, laying on a bench. "Carlos? " I sounded a little scared. He sat up and looked at me. After a few seconds of staring at each other he smiled at me. "Carlos?" Now I sounded worried. I sat beside him.

"What did I tell you about screaming Mia?" His eyebrows got closer together, making him look angry again. Then I smelled it. That horrible stench I despised. The stench of alcohol. The stench that killed my mother.

"You were drinking?" Now I was really screaming. I wondered what that did to his brain. I hope it hurt. The same way it hurt me. Like a knife to my heart. The boy I trusted was drinking just like that sicko that killed my mom.

"Carlos…", I started to talk but I noticed he wasn't listening.

"Carlos…Carlos…CARLOS!" My voice got louder each time. "How could you do this to me?" Hot tears filled my eyes as I spoke. "You know how I feel about drinking! I thought you would never to do this to me! I trusted you completely!" I had just realized I had my hands gripped into his shirt and I was shaking him. His eyes that were usually chocolate brown were black as midnight now as he looked at me with a blank stare.

"I don't know if you'll remember this in the morning, and I don't think I really care, but we're over Carlos", I was lying. I did care. I just couldn't be with someone who could drink. My mother died because of a drunk driver so I cant put heart through that misery. I was nice enough to help him to his room. I knocked on the door and James opened it.

"What happened Mia?" he asked.

I kept my face low so he wouldn't see my tears. "He was drinking…and now it's over.. I have to go", James put Carlos' arm around his shoulder and dragged him into the apartment and I left to mine.

"Where are you been young lady?" my dad asked with a stern voice.

"I'm not in the mood to talk dad, I'm sorry." I then escaped to the comfort of my own room. I layed on my back on my bed, touching my locket. I closed my eyes and all I could see was Carlos' smiling face, hear his warm laugh, remember our first kiss. _'Mia enough!' _I told myself, '_if he cant respect the fact that you don't want him drinking then he isn't worth it!'_

"No.." I said aloud. "He actually is.." Then I drifted into sleep.

When I woke up I felt a presence in my room with me. My eyes were still closed but that presence felt warm and made me feel safe. I finally opened my eyes to see sad chocolate brown eyes watching me. 'Carlos' my thoughts said in a annoyed tone.

"What're you doing here?" my tone was clearly angry but on the inside I was glad he was there.

"Mia I'm-"

"Save it Carlos", I didn't want to lose him but I couldn't let my heart suffer. But aren't I suffering without him?

"Mia, no," his eyes were serious, and determined. "I wont let you end it like this."

I raised my eyebrows and placed a hand on my hip. "Let me?"

He shook his head, "Mia, I love you please don't do this."

I was shocked, of course. How could he say he loved me when he had gotten drunk?

"No…" I shook my head like a child as I walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and returned to my room to my surprise to find him still there, glued to the same spot.

"Mia.." he said softly.

I found myself beginning to sing a song from The Pussycat Dolls.

"I don't want to stay another minute

I don't want you to say a single word

Hush hush; hush hush

There is no other way I get the final say

Because

I don't want to do this any longer

I don't want you

There's nothing left to say

Hush hush; hush hush

I've already spoken

Our love is broken

Baby, hush hush"

He looked at me in shock. And I knew it wasn't because I was able to hit those notes.

"That's how you really feel?" he didn't look at me. I cleared my throat.

"Carlos, you know how I feel about about drunks. I cant be with someone who drinks." I couldn't look at him either. This time he did look at me and laced his fingers with mine.

"Mia, it was a mistake, I've learned it was a mistake, please forgive me.." I looked up into into brown eyes and he leaned down and kissed me slowly. I broke the kiss and buried my face in his shirt. I started to cry, soaking his shirt in my tears.

"Carlos…I'm sorry.." I said walking away from him. Carlos was quiet for a few seconds then he left.

Two months later

Soon everyone knew Carlos and I were over. Some girls said I was over reacting. I knew I wasn't. What if their mom died in a car accident from a drunk driver and then their boyfriend got drunk? Still think I'm being over dramatic now?

Kendall was dating Jo now, but Logan and James starting going after me again once Carlos and I were over. It's been two months now and Carlos staring dating the brunette Jennifer a month ago. I, on the other hand stayed single these two months. I saw Carlos a lot with Jennifer and it seemed like he was trying to get me jealous or he really liked her because whenever I happened to walk by they were making out. Whatever. I've been spending more time with Logan. Once you get past the whole 'stealing my first kiss' situation, he's a really great guy. We went to Baskin Robbins a few times again but I made him promise to never let us sit in the area he stole my first kiss. He had a condition. I had to go to dinner with him. I agreed, not like I had anything else to do.

I put on my green dress that had spaghetti straps and green heals. They were short heals, I hated shoes with large heals. My hair was in dark curls. Logan said we were going somewhere fancy and I had to get dressed up. He knocked on my door at eight and we got in the limo. One thing Logan hadn't told me was that Carlos would be coming too, with Jennifer. The evil inside me wanted to take off my heals and attack her and smack him for making me hate him. Did I hate him?

We finally arrived at a restaurant who's name I couldn't pronounce even if I wanted to. I was already irritated with Carlos. During the first half of the car ride he looked at me with those adorable eyes, during the second half he was making out with Jennifer until I said "Get a room" and she glared at me and to my surprise Carlos laughed.

We all sat there eating in silence until Carlos spoke.

"Y-you look really pretty tonight, Mia" he said quietly.

I nodded, not wanting him to get the pleasure of hearing my voice again. Jennifer made a sound that sounded like clearing her throat but was really a "ahem" sort of sound.

"Oh you too Jenn", was all Carlos said to her. 'Yeah, you know your mistake' the evil person inside me said. 'But he's hurting' my good side said. Whatever. He deserved to be hurt.

Some people were volunteering to sing on stage and soon they were looking for one more volunteer. Carlos jumped out of his seat like a monkey that found it's first banana. And he went to the stage. The song he sang ruined the whole mood the place had. It had a classy feel and he sang a song from Simple Plan. "I'd Do Anything" That stupid monkey knew it was my favorite song from Simple Plan. When he got to the chorus he held the mic in one hand and walked to me while extending the other.

"I'd do anything,

Just told hold you in my arms"

He sang while holding my hand. Did he really think he'd win me back by singing to me? _Yes._ Did he really think this was going to work? _Yes._ Well it wasn't working. _Yes it was_. I'm here with Logan, and Carlos had hurt me.

"I close my eyes

And all I see is you

I close my eyes

I try to sleep

I can't forget you

And I'd do anything for you"

Right when I was going to hug Carlos and forgive him I felt Logan pull my free hand and pull me into his arms. Confused I looked at him and mouthed "What are you doing?" He just smiled.

"This" he said and pulled me into a kiss.

**Well was that enough drama for you? I hope it was! ^-^ Chapter 5 will be up soon! I hope my readers enjoy this story. The song Mia sings to Carlos is called Hush Hush; Hush Hush for those who are interested in the song. **


	5. Chapter 5: Anger and Sadness

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or their songs or the characters from the show…I wish I did! Ha-ha

Chapter Five: Anger and Sadness

Ok, yeah I was mean for calling Carlos a monkey, but right about now I was thinking of Logan as a rat. But I really couldn't. It wasn't my fault he's had a crush on me for months and I just couldn't return the feelings. My heart was with Carlos but it had fallen and shattered like glass that day two months ago when he had gotten drunk. I knew Carlos was sorry and wanted me back but I wasn't ready to take him back. Well I felt that way until a few moments ago before Logan had stolen another kiss from me. I pushed myself away from him and my hazel eyes widened in anger.

"Thief!" I said as if we were living in reply and we went back to the day Logan had stolen my first kiss. Logan laughed. When I turned Carlos and Jennifer were gone. I lost my chance with Carlos. I ran outside looking around for him and saw him standing with Jennifer by the limo. Once he looked at me he pulled Jennifer into a long kiss. Did he really think that kiss with Logan was all me? Fine, if Carlos wanted to act like he was in Junior High School again then two could play this game. I went back inside and soon Carlos and Jennifer came in.

"I knew Mia was jealous. That's why she got up. That song was for me. Right Carlos?" I heard Jennifer say loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yup", I heard Carlos say before kissing Jennifer again. _Stupid bit-_ Right in the middle of my thoughts Logan pulled me in for another kiss. What happened to shy nerdy Logan? Was he taking lessons from James or something?

"Ahem" I recognized the voice as Carlos' But Logan and I were still kissing.

"AHEM" He got louder. The little evil person in me was pleased. _Jealous?_ I thought. What's wrong with me? I never used to be like this. Going to this extent to get a boy jealous? This wasn't me. Logan and I broke our kiss and I didn't even want to finish my dinner.

When we got back to the hotel Logan walked me to my room. Carlos and Jenn were behind him since Jennifer and the other two Jennifers lived right across from me. Carlos and Jenn were making out…again. Logan leaned in to kiss me but I turned and all he got was my cheek. I didn't want Logan's feelings to get stronger when I knew I couldn't return them. We said goodnight and I took a nice long hot shower. Dad was out somewhere and Mike was out on a date so the house was quiet. I layed in my bed which seemed cold even though I had a blanket over me. Then I heard a light tapping on the door. I opened the door without looking in the peephole assuming it was Mike who might've lost his key again. I turned the knob and pulled it lightly then let go, knowing he'd get mad that I didn't open it all the way. Instead of hearing Mike's complaining I felt strong hands move around my waist and a soft kiss on my neck. It was Carlos. I didn't have to look at his face to know it. It was his scent of mint. He then turned me around and kissed my lips gently. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his body was wet all over. Obviously he had just came from the pool. He always took a swim when he needed to clear his thoughts.

"Mia I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was stupid for doing that knowing what happened to your mother. I should have never used Jennifer to get you jealous this past month. I'm so sorry ba-" I cut him off with a long slow kiss. My arms were now around his neck and his hands were wrapped around my waist. He was going to talk again but I stopped him with a simple "hush". I smiled and kissed him one more time. I missed being in his arms and feeling safe, or find myself getting lost in his eyes or playing with his messy dark brown hair. We kissed again and he whispered "I love you" into my ear. "I love you too" Just as I finished my sentence Mike walked in. At first I didn't care. Then I remembered Carlos was shirtless and we were still holding each other.

"Let go of her" ,Mike growled.

"Man chill out", Carlos laughed. Bad timing for a joke.

"What're you doing with my sister?" he asked.

"I'm her boyfriend", Carlos answered as if he were saying 'duh'

"No you're not, get out", Mike said calmly. Carlos looked at me with worried eyes, confused.

"It's ok Carlos, go. I'll see you tomorrow", and I kissed him, which angered Mike even more. So what? I'm seventeen and my brother is acting like I'm seven.

Carlos walked out after stealing a kiss from me.

"What was that?" Mike asked looking at me with angry eyes.

"My boyfriend", I said almost dreamily as I sat on the couch.

"He is not"

"Is too" We sounded like we were five.

"Why can you date and I cant? You're only a year older than me! What's the big deal Mike?" I yelled at him. I never yelled at Mike. We had small arguments but it never got to us yelling at one another. Honestly, he was pissing me off. He goes on plenty of dates and I finally meet the guy of my dreams and Mike is against it?

"I don't want you dating him! Anyone but him and his friends! He's famous he's going to have lots of girls around him. I don't trust him around you Mia", his voice trailed off at the end.

"Do you need a wake up call Mike? I don't know if you noticed but I'm famous too now. And all those girls don't matter to me. I trust him. I love him." When I said those last three words I smiled and I let myself drift away into a reverie. I was in Carlos' strong arms. And had his arms around my waist as he stood behind me. He kissed my neck gently and I blushed. But my day dream was cut short by Mike.

"You cant see him anymore", he said it with a fatherly tone, which just pissed me more off.

"You're not my father!" I yelled at him and turned into the kitchen. I pulled out some sliced bread, ham, cheese, mayonnaise, and lettuce. I was started to make my sandwich when Mike came back. He didn't get enough of torturing me in one day?

"Well, its my job to protect you as a big brother, and I say you cant date him", he had a cocky smile on his face that I wanted to smack right off him.

"Well, as your little sister its my job to protect you. You cant date anymore easy girls who throw themselves at you", I smiled and took a bite from my sandwich.

"I'm older and I'm a guy so it's different", he went in the living room and turned on the t.v.

"So now it's about what's in our pants?" I snatched the remote and turned off the t.v. Now my dad walked in. He had groceries so I grabbed them and helped him put them away. I knew Mike was going to tell my dad so I tried to distract myself before my dad would question me.

"Mia", my father called. Should I be the little girl he wants me to stay or be the adult I want to be? One order of option two please!

"Yes?" I answered with a annoyed tone.

"You're dating Carlos?" he was serious. I knew he wouldn't like my answer.

"Yes", I knew he was going to question Carlos tomorrow morning.

"Not anymore." My mouth hung open. I had dated other boys before so what was different this time? That Carlos came to apologize without a shirt on? He looked great while he was apologizing…

"Why?" my voice was loud.

"Watch your tone Mia", he began, "He's a singer, it wont be good for you sweetheart. When he meets someone knew he'll toss you to the side. I don't want you going through that honey."

I took my sandwich and threw it at Mike. "I hope you're happy" I muttered. I then looked at my father. I couldn't believe I was going against him. "I trust Carlos! I just really wish you both did too. I know mom would have. I'm happy, is that really so bad? You both will never see a smile on my face until you learn to accept him." With that I stomped into my room. My face was buried in the pillow and I sobbed. I just wanted them to accept Carlos. It isn't bad to fall in love so why do they hate him? I heard my door open.

"Mia, I'm sorry but it's for the best", Mike pleaded.

"Get out!" I screamed into the pillow. My arm was extended as I pointed at the door. I didn't hear his footsteps leave so I screamed again. "Go away Mike! Leave me alone!"

The next day I woke up and Mike was gone, which was weird. He isn't a morning person. I sat at the kitchen table and ate a bowl of cereal. My dad attempted to make small talk with me but all I did was nod or ignore him. After breakfast I took a shower and made my way to the pool, where I usually found Carlos and the others hanging out. Instead of seeing my perfect guy waiting for me, I found my perfect guy sitting on a chair with that stupid brunette Jennifer on his lap. He was wearing black swim trunks and she had a two piece black bikini. All I had on were a red tank top and white shorts with red and white sandals. His arms were around her body and she had her arms around his neck. I wanted to pull her by her hair and throw her in the pool. Why would he apologize to me and then go to Jennifer. With anger fueling me I walked over to them. When I was closer Jennifer gave me a evil glare and they both got up and left. Carlos only glanced at me. It wasn't the glance I wanted either. It was just as evil as Jennifer's. I saw James, Kendall, Jo and Logan occupying the other four seats by the one Carlos and Jennifer had left empty. They saw me staring at the empty seat. I felt their concerned stares. I looked at all of them as I tried not to cry. Logan was the first to get up. He took me in his arms and began to cry. I never cried this hard before. Why was I crying over Carlos? He was exactly what Mike and dad said he'd be. He was probably in the game with the others from the beginning. Was he really in the game but lied and said he wasn't to get to me? Why did I care? He has Jennifer now. And I have…no one. Logan took me into the lobby and sat me down. He asked me about what had happened between Carlos and I. I told him everything.

"That's what you get when you let your heart win.." I said, quoting a Paramore song. Logan handed me a tissue but I didn't even wipe my face. I let the tears fall. He took the tissue back from me and wiped my tears for me. Why did my heart choose Carlos? Why didn't it chose Logan? He's really sweet and caring. He has chocolate brown eyes too. I was a sucker for chocolate brown eyes. Is that why it chose Carlos? Because he was the first I met? _'Stop thinking about him! If he wants to move on then you can too!'_ I didn't know if this was the little evil person in me or the nice person in me. Logan just held me and let me cry. No one has ever let me just cry before. It was always: "Stop crying!" or "You have no reason to cry" It felt good to just cry though. I felt Logan stroking my hair as I cried and he kissed the top of my head. This time it didn't feel like he was forcing a kiss so I'd like him. It felt pure even though it wasn't my lips. This time it felt like he really cared. Do I like Logan now? No I cant. I couldn't get over Carlos this fast. Well why couldn't I? He got over me really fast. It only took him one month and here I am two months later still alone.

When my eyes were dry and I couldn't possibly cry anymore, I looked up at Logan, who's face was full of concern. I kissed him softly on his lips and he had kissed me back. I felt bad since he's one of Carlos' best friends, but I had to move on too. I knew my dad wouldn't approve of Logan either because he's a singer as well but at this moment I didn't care.

When we broke our kiss our foreheads touched and we looked at one another. I just looked into his chocolate brown eyes. But now they looked shocked. I turned around to find Carlos, Jennifer, and Camille watching us.

**Well here's Chapter 5. I hope you like it. ****J**** I didn't plan this story at all. From beginning to this point I made it up as I went along so I don't know if its any good. Ha-ha. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6: Forget You

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or their songs or the characters from the show…I wish I did! Ha-ha

Chapter Six: Forget You

When I first arrived in L.A I never expected to fall in love, meet people who I would become best friends with, fall out of love and then end up with someone else. I felt really bad about all this. Even while I was with Logan, I thought of Carlos sometimes. Maybe because they have the same chocolate brown eyes.

Soon I felt my phone vibrate. It was a call from Gustavo telling me he likes the song I wrote and he wants me to come sing it immediately to record it for my album. When I ended the call I looked at Logan, then Jennifer, then Carlos and finally Camille. I walked to her and put my hands in hers.

"Camille.. I'm really sorry.. But I have to go now", I gave her a hug and to my surprise she accepted it.

I quickly entered the studio.

"Which song did you like?" I asked Gustavo as I ran my fingers through my hair. I tend to do that when I'm stressed out.

"This one," he pulled up a sheet of paper and handed it to me. I quickly recognized my handwriting. I always wrote in script. It was the song I wrote about everything Carlos and I were going through. Well how I felt about everything going on. I dont think I should be thinking of him anymore. Everyone was right. I need to get over him. I nodded at the paper and walked in the recording booth. I put the headphones on and I heard the music begin to play.

"You make me feel out of my element

Like I'm walkin' on broken glass

Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion

And you're movin' too fast

Were you right, was I wrong?

Were you weak, was I strong? Yeah

Both of us broken

Caught in a moment

We lived and we loved

And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

But the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes

And just like that

The chemicals react

The chemicals react"

Gustavo said I was perfect. Maybe it was because I was crying? Gustavo had a heart? He cared? That's odd. Ever since I got to L.A I've been crying more and more. I never cried this much back home. When I looked up I saw Kendall, James and Logan smiling at me. I also saw Carlos with Jennifer. I put my head back down and wiped my tears away. He wasn't worth my tears and I wasn't going to give Jennifer the satisfaction of seeing me cry over Carlos. I guess Logan noticed I was crying because I heard the door to the recording booth open and then I felt his arms around me. He kissed my head, just as he did earlier and began to stoke my hair. When I looked up I saw Carlos watching us. He looked angry, but why get jealous? He moved on and it was time I did as well.

The next day I was at the pool with Logan, Kendall, Jo, James and Camille. Camille wasn't mad at me. She's dating James now so she said she didn't care anymore if Logan and I were together. I like Logan but I don't love him. Will the love get to me eventually? With Carlos, it was always there, I was just afraid to say it. Then he did and everything was right. But he ruined it.

Logan held my hand in his as I sat on his lap. Jo was sitting on Kendall's lap and they were making out. Camille was beside James and he kept kissing her neck. A few minutes later Carlos arrived with Jennifer and she sat on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and she had a huge grin. Kendall and Jo finally pulled away from their kiss, for air I guess.

"Look at us, all with the girls of our dreams", Kendall said happily. Jo, James, Camille and Logan all grinned. Carlos looked serious and I was pretty sure my face had no expression.

I sighed, "I'm going to get a soda, anyone want anything?"

"Yeah, get me one too babe", Logan kissed my cheek.

"For you to get lost, we all know you still like Carlos", Jennifer said with an attitude. James made a "meow" noise assuming we would end up fighting. _'I 'm not going down to her level, sorry James_._' I _thought.

"Play nice Jenn", Kendall said, "We're all friends here". _'Really? I didn't know that' _the little evil person in me wanted to come out. I rolled my eyes and walked to the lobby. I went to the vending machine and pulled out the money Logan had given me for the drinks. I then felt a hand on my waist, turning me around.

"What Carlos?" I said staring past him. I didn't want him to have the satisfaction of my stare. He wasn't even worth a glare from me.

"Why did you tell Mike that?" he asked.

"What?" I had no idea what he was talking about. I haven't spoken to Mike since our argument.

"You told him you couldn't be with me. That I wasn't worth it. At first I didn't believe him because I know he doesn't want me with you. But then he said you couldn't deal with dating me, recording your album, and taking care of your family." he looked to the entrance of the pool area, then he looked back at me. "The last part sounded so much like you. I know you care a lot about your family. So I told Mike it was ok. That I'd let you go, that I would make you hate me.." he looked to the entrance of the pool area once again.

"Mike… he what?" I was so angry. My brain wouldn't even let me form any words.

"I cant take it anymore Mia.. I need you.." he whispered. I didn't know what to do. My heart was racing so fast. So fast, I felt it could beat me in a race. He put his hand on my cheek and I felt that bolt of electricity I had secretly missed.

"You feel that? That means we're meant for each other." So all this time he felt it too. "Don't try to deny it Mia. The first time we touched I felt it. Please don't hate me anymore.." From over his shoulder I saw Mike approaching with a red head. Boy did Carlos have bad timing. I felt rage fill my system. I walked around Carlos and stopped in front of Mike and the girl he was with.

"You know, you **really** need to stay out of my love life from now on", I said poking a finger at his chest.

"I told you not to see him anymore Mia", he said while looking at Carlos. "He's dating Jennifer and you're with Logan, get over him already."

"You only approve of Logan because he could stop singing and be a doctor if he wanted to!" I yelled.

"Oh my gosh, are you Mia Montez!" the red heal squealed.

I looked at her and nodded.

"Oh my gosh! I loved you on Big Time Rush's album! I cant wait until yours gets out!" she pulled out a notepad and a pen from her purse. "Can I have your autograph?" she looked desperate. I gave her my autograph and looked at Mike. He looked annoyed since I was getting more attention from the girl than he was.

"You know, if you loved me as much as you say you do, you would accept the fact that Carlos makes me happy."

Two weeks later

Mike had finally accepted Carlos. I broke up with Logan but I was glad he understood why. However Carlos and I weren't together. He was still with Jennifer. She never gave him a chance to talk. Every time Jennifer saw me around she was now the one who pulled Carlos into a kiss. She knew this angered me. Jennifer loved making me angry. She knows I love Carlos. Jennifer never once tried to hide the fact that she wished I would disappear. She wanted me to crawl into a black hole and cry and never return. When Carlos wasn't looking she would give me evil glares. She knew if she tried while Carlos was looking he's be upset.

Whenever Carlos got away from Jennifer, which didn't last long, he said she never gave him a chance to talk.

I went to the pool, our usual hang out spot. Jennifer was crying as she sat on Carlos' lap. Carlos was wiping her tears away with his thumb gently. Did he break up with her? I walked over to my friends.

"What's going on guys? Why is Jenn crying?" I asked. Everyone was silent. I turned to look at Jennifer who was still crying. Carlos looked at me with sad eyes. He mouthed "I'm sorry"

I spoke aloud. "For what?" Still it remained quiet. Jo got up and she walked me to the other side of the pool where it was louder.

"Mia.." Jo began. Her voice was sad. What did Jennifer's crying have to do with me? "Jennifer is pregnant.." she blurted out in a whisper. It was as if Carlos shattered my heart a second time, but now he used a hammer. _'He slept with that bit-' _

"Mia, Carlos feels terrible." Jo said. _'He should'_

"No, no, no, its ok. Remember, Carlos and I are just friends Jo", I tried to sound like it didn't bother but my voice cracked.

"You know you don't mean that Mia.." she said.

"You're right, I don't.." I wanted to cry, "I lost the only boy I ever loved. And now it really is too late to get him back." I looked over to Carlos, who was looking at me. He was rubbing Jennifer's back, who was still sobbing.

"It's too late.." I said while walking inside. "I wish I could forget you.."

**I hope you like Chapter 6! Thanks to my brother Victor for helping me when I was stuck. The song I had Mia sing is "Chemicals React" by Aly & Aj.**** Please Review. ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7: Stuck

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or their songs or the characters from the show…I wish I did! Ha-ha

Chapter Seven: Stuck

"I can't take it any longer

Thought that we were stronger

All we do is linger

Slipping through our fingers

I don't want to try now

All that's left is goodbye to

Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here

I hate this part right here

I just can't take your tears

I hate this part right here"

I sang as I sat and played my guitar on my blanket at the beach. I was with Jo, Camille, Kendall and James. I felt weird. If you played the game "What doesn't belong here" you'd take me out the picture. While the two couples were playing in the ocean I stayed by our blanket and wrote my song. I wrote down the chorus and the part I was about to sing. I started to play my guitar again and began to sing the part I had just written.

"I know you'll ask me to hold on

And carry on like nothing is wrong

But there is no more time for lies

'Cause I see sun set in your eyes"

My heart was in deep pain. It felt as if it were still pumping while a knife was stuck in the middle. I stopped singing and put my guitar back in it's case and zipped it close. "That's what you get when you let your heart win." I quoted from a Paramore song just as I had done before.

The song I was writing now was obviously about Carlos. He's been trying to get me to talk to him. He continued to try telling me that everything will be ok, and that we can start where we left off. I knew we never could. Not when Jennifer was going to have his baby. I took out my iPod and started my play list on shuffle. "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan started. It was my favorite song from Simple Plan but all it had now was memories of Carlos. I pressed the button on the iPod to change the song. "That's What You Get" by Paramore started. Was I mentally torturing myself? I changed the song again. "Know Better" by Elliott Yamin started. Yes it's another love song, but I let it play.

"After all that we've been through

You still wanna let me down

I keep givin' it to you

You think I know by now

You would think I know better, better

Just by the way that you get down

You threw my heart like whatever

You would think I know by now

See the lies

See the tears that fall from my eyes

Wouldn't you think? Wouldn't you think?"

You think I would know better by now but I didn't. I just wanted to feel Carlos' strong arms around me and have him kiss me and tell me this was all in my head, that it wasn't real. But I had to wake up, because it **is** real and I had to accept it weather I liked it or not.

"Mia, stop moping around, c'mon let's go for a swim." Jo said while tugging my arm. She knew I loved to swim, just like Carlos does.

"I don't want to." I said, digging my toes in the sand. I don't need more reminders of him. He got Jenn pregnant. I didn't hate the baby she was carrying. I hated the baby's parents.

"Please", Camille begged. Then she did her fake cry. _'Drama queen'_

"I don't want to. Camille you know that doesn't work on me." She shrugged and they all went back to the shore.

I put up my beach umbrella in the sand. I was getting too much sun. I was wearing a blue two piece bikini Jo had bought me when she told me we were going to the beach. I didn't want to get tan lines on my stomach from the bikini. This is why I always wear a tank top to the beach but the girls wouldn't let me. I closed my eyes as my music blasted in my ears and soon I felt water shower my body. I opened my eyes angrily to see Carlos standing there holding a now empty bucket. He has his goofy smile on his face.

"Hi Mia!" he said cheerfully.

"Get away from me", I muttered, "I don't know if you noticed but Jennifer isn't here." I closed my eyes again. I heard him drop down on the blanket beside me.

"Mia, please, talk to me", he begged.

"I said get away, didn't I?" I said sarcastically.

"Carlos, c'mon… What're you doing with her?" I heard Jennifer's annoying voice. I opened my eyes to look at her.

"He was just leaving", I answered for him.

Carlos got up, "Yeah.." he said sadly. Yeah I hurt him, but he should be with Jenn, for the baby's sake, not hers. I could care less about her.

Camille and Jo went to their rooms when we got back to the Palm Woods and left me alone with **her**. Jenn and I got in the elevator and got off on the 5th floor. She got in her apartment first and I heard her and the other two Jennifers talking happily. Why would she be happy that she's going to be a teenage mother? I looked down the hall both ways and saw no one around. I got closer to their door and listened.

"He's so stupid", I heard the brunette Jennifer say, "but so hot."

"So he doesn't know?" the blonde Jennifer asked. Where they talking about Carlos?

"A total idiot," the dark skinned Jennifer said. _'He is not a….okay maybe he is…sometimes.' _

"He wont ever think of leaving me for Mia now," the brunette Jennifer said. It sounded like she was patting something. "He honestly thinks my stomach is going to get fat and his baby will pop out of me." She laughed. _'Bitch'_

"What will you do when it's time for you to start showing?" the dark skinned Jennifer asked.

"I'll tell him I got in a fight with Mia and she punched me in the stomach", the brunette Jennifer said in a 'duh' voice. Did she really think she could use me to get Carlos? Talk about desperate.

"He'll hate her for killing his 'first child' and love me." she finished. _'Not if I get to him first.'_

I got in my apartment and called Carlos. He answered before the first ring could finish.

"Mia I-"

"Carlos, shut up, meet me in my apartment. I'm alone don't worry." I hung up. Within two minutes Carlos was here.

"What's wrong?" he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Nothings wrong with me. I over heard Jennifer and she's terrible and awful. Carlos we can fix everything." I was excited. Jennifer was going to be exposed as the witch she is.

"What're you talking about?" he asked. I told him everything. I spoke fast but I got everything out.

"Mia.." he shook his head at me with disappointed eyes, "sure she's mean but she wouldn't lie about that. This is too big to lie about. I slept with her and now we're having a baby. Maybe you're feeling what I'm feeling now but I need to be with Jenn. She needs me."

You know maybe the dark skinned Jennifer was right, he **is** an idiot. I was hoping that he would believe me and hold me and say everything would be perfect again but that would be to simple. Things in life were never simple. Love is anything but simple. Love is complicated. I stared into his beautiful brown eyes as he put his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes as I felt the electricity. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. Warmth spread around my body. I felt his hand move away but my eyes remained close. My hand moved to where he had kissed my cheek and my fingertips could still feel the warmth of his kiss. I opened my eyes and he was gone.

That night I cried myself to sleep in Jo's room. She told me to stay with her. She's my best friend and I really needed a girlfriend right now. Jo comforted me the way my mother had, by rubbing my back as I cried.

"Don't worry Mia, he'll see Jennifer is a liar soon enough", she said. _'At least one person believes me.'_ I thought.

Even though Jennifer was a evil little liar, it was still too late for Carlos and I. There was no baby, Jennifer was just desperate. Desperate enough to steal the only guy I ever loved.

I heard Jo's voice as she talked on the phone. All she said was, "Mhmm," and "In my room", she paused then spoke again, "that's so sweet." I assumed it was Kendall. I sat up and wiped my tears. No more tears for this boy. I don't need to cry over him anymore. Damn love for being so painful.

"Mia", Jo called out from the balcony, "Come here please."

I got off the bed and looked in the mirror first. I took a tissue and wiped the remaining tears away. For a girl who was just crying in a pillow, my hair was surprisingly straight. Not that it mattered anymore.

I walked out to the balcony where Jo waited. I felt the soft breeze of the night flow through my hair and caress my skin. I walked next to her and put my hands on the railing.

"Look", Jo pointed down.

"It's the way that I feel

When you say what you say to me

Keeps you running through my mind

24/7 days a week

And if you've got the time

Just stick around and you'll realize

That it's worth ever minute it takes

Just wait and see

And I would scream to the world

They would see, you're my girl

But I just...

Keep gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never givin' up, up

In the middle of a

Perfect day

I'm tripping over

Words to say

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

I'm over the chances

Wasted

Tell me it's not to late, it's

Only the nervous times

That keep me bottled up inside

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Keep gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never givin' up, up

In the middle of a

Perfect day

I'm tripping over

Words to say

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

Yeah, yeah

Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up "

**Chapter 7 is complete! I'm writing Chapter 8 right now so I really hope you've been enjoying the story so far. Much love to my little brother Victor who has been reading this story the second a new chapter is posted. Thanks for your support, I love you little bro. **


	8. Chapter 8: Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or their songs or the characters from the show…I wish I did! Ha-ha

Chapter Eight: Love

"Did you really think you could win me over two times with a love song?" _'Yes'_

"Yes", Carlos answered, "But I wrote this one myself." He flashed his goofy grin and placed a hand to his heart. I wasn't smiling. My heart had blossomed like a pretty red rose when I saw him and he began to sing, but I was still mad at him. First we were perfect, then he got drunk. Then get dated Jennifer, then she lied about being pregnant. Then I tried to fix things by telling him the truth, then he tries to win me over with a love song after he said he didn't believe me?

"You were right Mia", he began, "She was lying."

"It took you this long to realize this?" I folded my arms as I looked down at him angrily. "My heart was in pain for a long time and now you know I was right?"

He remained quiet for a while. Just as I was about to turn and walk inside again he spoke. "Mia, I love you. Jenn was a mistake."

"Why should I believe you now? How do I know the other 'I love yous' weren't lies?" He winced at my words. Carlos paused as if to recover from my words then spoke.

"I know when you're stressed you run your fingers through your hair, I know you hate crying, but you cry when your angry sometimes. I know your eyes are hazel but if the light hits your eyes a certain way they turn green. I know the highlights in your hair are real, I know you say sarcastic comments to yourself but you don't say them aloud because you're afraid to hurt someone's feelings."

'_I do not'_

As if reading my thoughts, he gave me a look. I couldn't help but smile.

He continued, "I know your favorite ice cream is cookie dough ice cream but you can settle for chocolate. I know your favorite song is 'One Word' by Elliott Yamin, you know, besides the song I just sang." I laughed at his ego. "I know you like corn dogs just like I do. And you like beanie caps, like Kendall does. And I know you're the only person James will ever share his lucky comb with because he says you have perfect hair like him. I know you had good grades like Logan back at home."

I cut him off. "How do you know all this about me?"

Carlos put his head down then looked up with a beautiful smile. "That's easy silly, because I love you."

I laughed softly, "Did you also know I cry when I'm happy?" A tear slid down my cheek. Carlos kept his smile glued to his face and nodded.

After that night Carlos and I were inseparable. It was as if we never broke up at all and as if Jenn was never in the picture. Carlos was my everything again and I was his. My father finally approved of him, to my excitement. He said my mother would have. I had slapped Carlos for not believing me about Jenn. At first he rubbed his cheek, then he laughed it off and kissed me and we felt that warm bolt of electricity we both longed for.

All of my friends were at the pool when I walked over there, practically floating on cloud 9.

"Hey guys, where's Carlos? He told me to meet him here." I had a big smile on my face.

"He'll be here soon" James answered. Something was weird about their smiles. I felt arms wrap around my waist and the sweet scent of mint filled my nostrils. I felt Carlos' warm kiss on my cheek. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Picture day", he said happily holding up a digital camera.

"Picture day?" I repeated as a question.

He nodded then pulled me in close. Our cheeks touched. "Smile" he said and I did. He took the picture.

"So, Carlos, Mia's birthday is in a few days, what're you getting her?" Camille asked.

"It's a secret", he smiled.

"Don't tell me it's a corndog", Jo said sarcastically.

Carlos gave her a look. "It's going to be better than food."

Carlos grabbed me around my waist and kissed my cheek as I smiled and he pressed the shutter button on the camera. A tiny 'click!' was heard from the camera. This time I kissed his cheek and he smiled as he pushed the shutter button. Next we just stared at each other, with our foreheads touching. I found myself lost in his eyes and he seemed as if he were lost in mine as well. Then we all took pictures together. On the other side of the pool I saw Jennifer with the other two Jennifers glaring at me. I didn't care. I was happy and they weren't going to ruin it.

"Mia?" Carlos asked one afternoon.

"Yeah?"

"I told you how you know I love you. How do I know you love me?" he asked.

"How could you ask that?" I asked confused.

He laughed, "Well it's only fair."

"Well", I began, "When we broke up, you tried to get me back no matter how stubborn I was. I know you swim to clear your head. Your eyes are chocolate brown. I know you're hair is really dark brown, not jet black like most people think. Your favorite song is the song you wrote for me, "Stuck" , you know, besides my song "Chemicals React" He laughed at my impression of his voice. It was terrible. "I know you like playing dangerous pranks, like your shopping cart sling shot." He laughed again. "I know singing is your passion, but you also miss playing hockey in Minnesota. And above it all, even when my brother and my father despised you, you still fought for me." I hit him on his arm. "But I hated you before!"

He looked shocked. "You used Jennifer to get me jealous and it worked!"

Carlos laughed. "Well I was jealous when I saw you with Logan."

"Shut up" I pushed him but he pulled me down with him and kissed me.

I woke up on my birthday with a smile on my face. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, showered and walked into the kitchen. I was greeted by a kiss on the cheek and a "happy birthday" from my dad. I sat and ate chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. I couldn't finish it all. Soon Mike woke up.

"Good morning sis. Happy birthday", he kissed my cheek.

I was glad the rest of my family wasn't here in L.A with us. They would smother me in kisses and my grandma would pinch my cheeks.

"Thanks, hey you want this? I'm full", I gestured to the food.

"Yeah thanks", he looked to the plate than to me, noticing I ate all the bacon on the plate. I held back my laughter as I walked to the front door.

"See ya later Mike!"

I went to apartment 2J, the boy's apartment. I was greeted by Kendall, James, Logan, Camille and Jo who all wished me a happy birthday and gave me a peck on the cheek, the girls gave me hugs. They all handed me bags containing my presents.

"Guys you didn't have to get me anything!" but as I said it my hand was in a bag labeled as a present from Kendall and Jo. It was a bracelet Jo and I had seen when we were shopping.

"Awww, thanks guys!" I hugged them both. Then I dug into James and Camille's present to me. It was my own lucky comb. I laughed as I held the red comb in my hand. It even said "Lucky Comb" in white letters. I hugged them while I was still laughing.

"No offence, but I'm done sharing", James said.

I opened Logan's gift which were gold earrings that resembled snowflakes.

"Jo and Camille helped me pick it out", he smiled.

"Aww, thanks Logie" ,I hugged him. I looked around.

"Where's Carlos?" everyone shrugged with smiles on their faces.

As if on cue, Carlos walked in. He smiled when he saw me and kissed me softly and I heard everyone "Aww" behind us. Carlos and I both laughed.

"You ready for the best gift of all?" he asked. I nodded. "Ok"

He put a blindfold on me. "Is this really necessary?" I asked.

"It is if I'm going to get this off." I felt my locket being removed from my neck.

"Carlos no! What're you doing?" I turned around and my arms moved aimlessly, searching for him so I can strangle him.

"Relax", he tried to soothe me. It wasn't working.

"Give it back", I muttered.

"Ok!" he said happily. I felt my hair being lifted and my locket was back in place. Carlos then removed the blindfold.

"Look inside", he said gently. _'I swear if that picture is gone I'm going to jail'_ As if reading my thoughts, he gave me a look. "Look inside Mia."

Listening to him, I opened the locket to find my picture was still safe. On the other side was the picture of Carlos and I. Our foreheads were touching and we were gazing into each others eyes. I felt my eyes water. "I love it Carlos."

"Then you'll love this even more." he said while pointing to his own locket. Ok, he got a locket too? He opened it and inside was the picture of all of us together and on the other side was the same picture of us looking at one another.

"It's perfect Carlos", I said.

"There's more", he grabbed a bag that was by the door. I looked inside and there was a picture frame. Inside the picture frame was the picture of Carlos kissing my cheek. I giggled.

"You can keep it at your bedside and you'll think of me every time you wake up."

"I already do" I smiled.

**Ok guys this was the final chapter! Thanks again to my brother Victor. He said he wanted Carlos to get smacked so I had Mia smack him for not believing her. Ha-ha. I'm writing a part two for this story. I'll upload it once i finish chapter 1 for that story. ^-^**


End file.
